


take the pleasure with the pain

by rosecolor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolor/pseuds/rosecolor
Summary: Jaemin doesn't know how he got here. One minute he’s slamming down shots in a bar and the next he’s naked on Donghyuck’s bed, arms tied together with the tie he was wearing earlier that night.





	take the pleasure with the pain

**Author's Note:**

> things you will never be able to take away from me: jaemin being a total pain slut

Jaemin doesn’t know how he got here. One minute he’s slamming down shots in a bar and the next he’s naked on Donghyuck’s bed, arms tied together with the tie he was wearing earlier that night. They’re stretched out above him, hands gripping at the pillow underneath them. Donghyuck’s still dressed, annoyingly so, and he’s sitting in between his open legs, smiling cheekily up at him.

Actually, he does know how he got here. Donghyuck had pressed him up against the wall of the club and coyly fingered at his belt buckle. 

“Would you like to come home with me Jaemin?” Donghyuck had asked him, batting his eyelashes. 

Jaemin would be lying if he said no, he’s been thinking about drilling Donghyuck for weeks now. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He didn’t quite get what he was expecting. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to get you in my bed,” Donghyuck says, right hand trailing up and down Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin squirms, the soft, not quite there touch affecting him more than he’d like to admit. 

“Was I always tied up in your fantasies?” Jaemin asks, swallowing hard as Donghyuck starts to press harder into his thighs. 

Donghyuck drags his hand down Jaemin’s right thigh, blunt nails scratching his skin slightly, enough that Jaemin can feel it, but not enough to leave a mark. “Maybe.”

Jaemin sighs when Donghyuck pushes his thighs further apart, scooting closer to him. “Are you just going to stare or are you going to touch me?”

“I’m quite enjoying watching you squirm,” Donghyuck says, smirking when Jaemin scoffs.

“M’not squirming,” Jaemin murmurs, pouting. Donghyuck splays his hands across Jaemin’s stomach and he pushes up against the warmth, silently asking him to move his hands down. He doesn’t, just scratches down his stomach, harder than he did on his thighs. Jaemin definitely squirms at that, exhaling shakily. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at that. “You know, I’m starting to think you have a thing for pain.”

“Shut up,” Jaemin mumbles, bucking up against thin air when Donghyuck digs his nails into his bicep. 

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh. “Look at you, denying what’s so obviously true.” He tuts, hand sliding down from Jaemin’s bicep to his cock. Donghyuck closes his fist around it, not quite tight enough for it to relieve the tightness in his stomach, but there enough to drive him crazy.

“I hate you,” Jaemin whines, bucking up into his fist. Donghyuck lets go before the tip of his cock pushes out of it and Jaemin whimpers. 

Donghyuck smiles sweetly at him and Jaemin only has a second to question why before he delivers a light slap to his cock. Jaemin’s hips jump, letting out a strangled moan. 

“What did I tell you Jaemin?” Donghyuck sighs out, voice sickly sweet and condescending. Jaemin almost whines. “I don’t appreciate you lying to me.” Donghyuck slaps him again, harder this time. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin whispers, squirming when Donghyuck raises his hand again. The blow comes a split-second after he stops, causing Jaemin to groan, hands clutching at the pillow.

“Liars,” Donghyuck slaps his cock again, “get,” and again, “punished,” and again, hard enough to bring tears to Jaemin’s eyes. 

Jaemin’s face turns away from Donghyuck and he grabs ahold of his hair, yanking him so he faces him again. “Oh Jaemin,” Donghyuck breathes out, hand falling down to catch the single tear that falls from Jaemin’s eye, “you look so pretty like this.”

He sniffles, another tear streaming down his cheek, and Donghyuck’s expression morphs from awe to disappointment. Donghyuck lands another slap on his cock. “Answer me when I talk to you.”

Jaemin gasps, hips stuttering. “Sorry, I’m sorry. Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Donghyuck purrs, “such a good pup for me.”

Despite his words, Donghyuck slaps him again, and again, and again, until Jaemin’s gasping for breath, tears freely falling down his cheeks. Donghyuck switches between whispering words of praise to telling him how dirty he is, and the contrast makes Jaemin feel hazy. 

“Please,” Jaemin pants out in between whimpers, “ _please._ ”

Donghyuck coos at him. “Please what baby.” He punctuates it with a stinging slap to his leaking cock, free hand pressing down on his hip to stop him from squirming too much. 

“It’s too much,” Jaemin says, voice strangled. His chest is blotchy, tear tracks running down his cheeks, and his cock is red and swollen. Jaemin’s almost drunk on pain and pleasure and the feeling of them mixed together. 

“Oh It’s too much?” Donghyuck mocks him, deliver another harsh slap to his cock. “Do you want me to stop?” Jaemin nods his head, sniffling, and Donghyuck raises his hand again. He flinches, readying himself to the blow, but it never comes. Instead, Donghyuck gently places his hand on Jaemin’s thigh, slowly rubbing circles into his skin. 

Jaemin’s thigh tremble, still expecting a blow to come when Donghyuck leans down to take his cock into his mouth. He squirms, hips coming off the bed to thrust farther into Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Donghyuck takes him expertly, like he always does; sinking down on his cock, deepthroating him like it’s nothing. It’s not nothing, Jaemin knows objectively that he’s on the bigger side, but the way Donghyuck swallows him down is so casual he’d never know. 

Jaemin bucks up into his mouth, almost there since about the fourth time Donghyuck slapped him, chasing his release. “I’m close,” Jaemin chokes up, feeling his cock hit the back of Donghyuck’s throat. 

Donghyuck pulls back and bobs his head, hand jerking off the part of Jaemin’s cock that doesn’t fit in his mouth. Right when Jaemin’s stomach tightens Donghyuck pulls off, wiping off his mouth as Jaemin’s whines, hips bucking up into the air. 

“You’re cute,” Donghyuck says, voice rough. He waits until Jaemin stops whining and spitting out curses to speak again, “I want to ruin you so badly.” 

Donghyuck closes his head around Jaemin’s cock again, lightly dragging his hand up and down, smirking at the way Jaemin squirms. He tightens his hold but still keeps the slow pace, making Jaemin lose his mind. 

“You’re so big. You felt amazing in my mouth, I wonder how you’d feel inside me,” Donghyuck says, thumbing at the slit. 

Jaemin’s mind is hazy, lost in the feeling of Donghyuck’s hand around his cock. “Please.”

“So eloquent,” Donghyuck says bluntly, almost too quiet for Jaemin to hear over the sounds of his own moans. He speeds up his pace, Jaemin’s moans getting louder and more frequent, until Jaemin thrusts up particularly hard into his hand, smirking at the way Jaemin’s thighs tense up in pleasure. 

Donghyuck squeezes his hand tighter, softly laughing at the high pitched keen Jaemin lets out, and then lets go. 

“No..no no,” Jaemin sobs, squirming around on the bed in an attempt to get more friction. He’s openly crying now, hiccuping slightly. 

Donghyuck reaches up to brush Jaemin’s bangs out of his eyes. “C’mon Jaemin...I thought you wanted to fuck me?” 

He sucks in a breath, watching as Donghyuck sits back, slowly pulling his boxers off. Jaemin, for the first time this started, attempts to pull his hands out of his restraints. Donghyuck shushes him, pulling his shirt over his head, and Jaemin stops struggling so he can rake his eyes all over Donghyuck’s body. 

Donghyuck hops off the bed, hips swaying as he walks towards the night stand and rifles through it, making a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat when he pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He settles back in front of Jaemin, back against the headboard as he slicks up his fingers, and then circles one around his hole. 

“I would’ve let you do this, but it’s just too much fun watching you squirm,” Donghyuck says as he pushes his finger in, sighing as his knuckle pushes past the rim. He pulls it out slowly, staring into Jaemin’s eyes as he pushes it back in. 

After a few minutes Donghyuck sighs and presses in another finger, moaning exaggeratedly to get a reaction out of Jaemin. It gets one alright, if the way another puddle of precome spurts out of his cock. Jaemin whines as he starts to scissor his fingers. 

Donghyuck’s worked three fingers in himself when Jaemin starts to beg. “Please Donghyuck,” Jaemin pants out, “please let me fuck you.”

He sighs. “I suppose that’s enough prepping.” Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed. He grabs the condom, ripping it open and rolling it down on his cock, and then finally straddles Jaemin. Donghyuck grabs Jaemin’s cock from behind, sitting up on his knees, and presses the head to his entrance. 

Donghyuck pauses, cocking his head, before letting go. Jaemin whines, bucking up against him, and Donghyuck laughs. “Would you prefer your arms stay tied up?”

“No,” Jaemin shakes his head, immediately regretting making a fuss.

Donghyuck reaches up, untying the tie, and then sits back. Smiling at him as he throws the tie somewhere off to the side. He lifts himself back up again and then sinks down on Jaemin’s cock. Donghyuck steadies himself with hands on Jaemin’s chest, fingers tweaking his nipples, and Jaemin exhales loudly, trying his best not to just fuck up into him. 

Jaemin realizes he’s stopped breathing when Donghyuck bottoms out, flush against Jaemin. “Shit, you feel so good in me pup,” Donghyuck breathes out, fingers continuing their ministrations. 

“Gonna cum,” Jaemin whines out, hands gripping Donghyuck’s waist.

“So soon?” Donghyuck asks, slowly lifting himself up. Jaemin whines, burying his face in Donghyuck’s neck. 

Donghyuck pushes him back, presses a kiss to Jaemin’s lips, and then starts to ride him in earnest. The sounds of their hips meeting is dirty, skin slapping together, but Jaemin loves it. Donghyuck leans back, firmly gripping Jaemin’s thighs, and fucks himself down on Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin focuses on not embarrassing himself by coming early as Donghyuck rocks his hips expertly. He gives up when Donghyuck squeezes around him, and he grips Donghyuck’s waist so tight his knuckles turn white as he fucks his hips up desperately.

“Just like that puppy,” Donghyuck gasps out, hands clutching at Jaemin’s biceps.

Jaemin pulls him closer, hips fucking up into him harder and deeper, and Donghyuck moans loudly when Jaemin’s cock presses right up against his prostate. Donghyuck pushes him flat against the bed and starts fucking down on his cock as fast as he can. Jaemin meets him when he can, but at this point he’s so close that he ends up sloppily thrusting up into him. 

“You gonna cum for me Jaemin?” Donghyuck asks, slamming down onto his cock, “such a dumb puppy, coming five minutes after being inside of me.”

Jaemin practically wails, tears springing in his eyes yet again. It’s too much, way too much, the feeling of Donghyuck around him, so hot and so tight. His hands shake as they grab at Donghyuck’s waist, helping him fuck himself on his cock. 

Donghyuck leans back and lands a sharp slap to Jaemin’s thigh, and that, along with the overwhelming sensation of his cock dragging along Donghyuck’s walls, is all it takes for Jaemin to cum. He babbles as he comes, Donghyuck slowly rocking on him to help him through it. 

Jaemin expects him to lift off of him and let Jaemin blow him or something, but for the fourth time tonight Donghyuck surprises him. He smirks down at him before speeding up, moving from slowly rocking to fucking down on him in earnest like he was earlier before Jaemin came. 

“I can’t,” Jaemin whines, “hurts.”

“But puppy, I thought you liked when it hurts,” Donghyuck says, knowing he has Jaemin in a corner. 

Donghyuck ignores the sounds of Jaemin’s sensitivity, going back to bouncing on his cock. Somewhere in his hazy mind Jaemin realizes that Donghyuck’s using him for his own pleasure now, not at all caring about his pleasure. He chases his orgasm, relishing in Jaemin’s whimpers from the overstimulation. 

“You like when I use you, puppy?” Donghyuck pants out, breathing heavily. “You like being my dumb puppy who’s only use is to make me feel good?” Donghyuck’s talking for his sake, the words working him up even more. 

Jaemin weakly thrusts up into him. “Yes, I’m yours. Your dumb puppy.”

Donghyuck groans at his words, and all it takes is another, more hard, thrust from Jaemin to have him coming all over his chest. Jaemin moans weakly when he does, Donghyuck clenching deliciously around his cock when he does. Donghyuck pants when he comes down from his high, eyes closed.

Jaemin helps him up, shaky hands taking the condom off and throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed. Donghyuck leaves the room for a moment, the sound of running water clear in Jaemin’s ears. He comes back with a wet washcloth and wipes down Jaemin’s chest, laughing at Jaemin’s whines when he jokingly tweaks his nipple.

Donghyuck settles in beside him on the bed, turning on his side to throw and arm over his stomach. “Thank you,” he says softly, nosing at his neck. “You were so good for me.”

“I’m gonna sleep for a week,” Jaemin breathes out. Donghyuck snorts and then laughs, breath tickling him. “Thank you too, you know, for actually letting me come.”

Donghyuck lightly slaps his arm. “Shut up and go to bed.”

Jaemin pulls Donghyuck closer to him, burying his face in the top of his head, when Donghyuck lays his head on his chest. They should probably put on clothes, or better yet, shower, but right now all Jaemin wants is to have Donghyuck in his arms. Thankfully, it seems like Donghyuck wants that too.

**Author's Note:**

> second day posting in a row i'm sorry but i need to get all of this out of my system
> 
> i hope you liked this!! really the reason i'm posting so much is because i'm trying to get used to writing smut lol


End file.
